tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Landon Kirby
Landon Kirby jest głównym bohaterem występującym w serialu "Wampiry: Dziedzictwo". Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w piątym sezonie The Originals - The Tale of Two Wolves. Landon jest przybranym bratem oraz najlepszym przyjacielem Rafaela. Wczesne lata życia Niewiele wnioskujemy o przeszłości Landona, wiadomo tylko że mama oddała go do adopcji gdy był bardzo mały i jej nie pamięta ma tylko jej zdjęcie. Dodatkowo Landon był w różnych zastępczych rodzinach lecz w żadnym nie odnalazł prawdziwego domu. The Originals W The Tale of Two Wolves widzimy go po raz pierwszy pracującego w Mystic Grill, następnie podchodzi do stolika gdzie siedzi Elijah i Hope, wydaje zamówienie po czym krótko rozmawia z Hope i odchodzi. Później przybywa na Rynek, po chwili podchodzi do niego Hope, i zaczynają razem tańczyć a ona mówi mu że może być na tyle długo, zanim bedzie musiała wrócić do szkoły. Wampiry: Dziedzictwo W This is the Part Where You Run Landon przebywa w Atlancie, pierwszy raz jest widziany gdy idzie z Rafaelem do kościoła. Potem Hector i Maria każą mu wyjść na zewnątrz ten początkowo protestuję lecz Rafael mówi że nic mu nie będzie i ten wychodzi. Po czym zakłada słuchawki i zaczyna słuchać muzyki, nagle podjeżdża samochód z którego wysiada Hope Mikaelson i Alaric Saltzman. Gdy Landon zauważa Hope jest zdziwiony, po czym widzi jak ta używa magii, następnie wchodzi do kościoła i nie wie co się dzieje jest przerażony gdy widzi przemianę Rafaela w wilka. Potem we czwórkę jadą do Mystic Falls, po czym docierają do szkoły Salvatore. Tam Hope wyjaśnia mu że jest to szkoła dla nadprzyrodzonych istot a Rafael jest wilkołakiem. Następnie wzywają MG by ten wymazał mu wspomnienia, używa on perswazji lecz na Landon to nie działa, dlatego zamykają go w piwnicy gdyż myślą że ma w sobie werbenę. Potem przychodzi do niego Hope i mówi co się dzieje następnie zaczynają rozmawiać lecz konwersacja nie przebiega za ciekawie. Później zostaję zaciągnięty przez niewidzialną siłę do starego młynu, okazuję się że to Josie Saltzman użyła zaklęcia przywołującego na prośbę Rafaela. Następnie idą razem na imprezę. Potem jednak postanawia odejść i idzie w głąb lasu tam zaczyna go gonić wilk, okazuję się że to Hope w wilczej naturze, jest na niego zła i mówi że mogła go zabić. Później obydwoje znajdują się w szkole Salvatore, ta zaczyna opowiadać mu historię swojej rodziny, ten jest zdziwiony. Następnie wraca do piwnicy, Hope wyczarowuje niebo z gwiazdami by mógł zasnąć wtedy po raz pierwszy dochodzi miedzy nimi do pocałunku. Na następny dzień, MG podejmuję kolejną próbę wymazania mu wspomnień jednak ten tylko udaję że nic nie pamięta, potem żegna się z Rafaelem i opuszcza szkołę. Na koniec widziany jest w autobusie z nożem który ukradł. W Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn Landon ukrywa się w lesie, w opuszczonej chacie. Odnajdują go Hope i Rafael, ten broni przyjaciela i wierzy że nic złego nie zrobił, Hope jednak jest innego zdania. Potem Landon zaczyna tłumaczyć się jej że zgubił nóż w lesie szukając kryjówki, gdyż goniła go dziewczyna zionąca ogniem, po chwili pojawia się Alaric i potwierdza teorię Landona. Następnie we czwórkę chcą odnaleźć nóż który zgubił Landon w lesie, gdy wychodzą z piwnicy przed nimi pojawia się piromancerka która żąda noża. Hope orientuję się że Landon kłamał, i że tak naprawdę nie zgubił noża tylko miał go przy sobie. Potem Hope z pomocą Rafaela pokonuję piromancerkę lecz ta zmienia się w prawdziwego smoka, Alaric nakazuję Landonowi i Rafaelowi uciec i zaczekać w samochodzie, Ci się zgadzają. Jednak później zmieniają plan i postanawiają nie czekać i nie wracać do szkoły Salvatore, na koniec Landon pisze do Hope list w którym przeprasza ją za swoje zachowanie. W We're Being Punked, Pedro Landon i Rafael przebywają w lesie, próbują oni zjeść zwierzę, lecz ten wpada na pomysł by wykorzystać umiejętności Rafaela i zarobić na prawdziwe jedzenie. Potem udają się do miasta Mystic Falls i tam Landon przekonuję wszystkich że jego przyjaciel wejdzie i zejdzie po budynku w 20 sekund, Ci nie wierzą lecz stawiają sumę by to zobaczyć, Rafael używa swoich zdolności i wykonuję zadanie, jednocześnie na tym zarabiając. Następnie kupują i delektują się jedzeniem, gdy Landon przegląda ile zarobili na jednym z banknotów zauważa napis "uciekaj albo giń" ten wystraszając się nakazuję Rafaelowi się pośpieszyć, zanim jednak Landon zdążył wyjaśnić Rafaelowi o co chodzi, obydwaj zostali postrzeleni strzałą. Później razem budzą się i zauważają obok nich człowieka z przebitym sercem, nagle pojawia się Jeremy Gilbert który wyjaśnia co się dzieje i mówi że jest tu z polecenia Alarica, Rafael zdziwiony nie wiedząc o co chdozi zwraca się do Landona. Ten tłumaczy się i mówi o napisie na banknocie który znalazł. Następnie Jeremy odwozi ich do szkoły Salvatore, Landon wchodząc zauważa Hope która jednak odwraca się od niego i odchodzi. W Hope is Not the Goal Landon rozmawia z Rafaelem, ten mówi mu by nie wychylał się jeśli chce zostać w szkole, nagle pojawia się Alaric i mówi mu że może im dziś pomóc. Następnie Landon wraz z Hope, MG, Lizzie i Kalebem jadą do szkoły Mystic Falls High by dowiedzieć się coś na temat zaginionych uczennic. Tam Landon zostaje przydzielony razem z Hope. Potem obydwoje idą szkolnym korytarzem, ten opowiada jej o szkole i wspomina że w każdej szafce był zamykany, Hope jednak nie za bardzo to interesuję, mówi mu żeby porozmawiał ze znajomymi, ten zaś odpowiada że ekipa Dany się do niego nie odzywa. Potem Hope mówi Landonowi czego się dowiedziała, po czym Landon dodaję że również się czegoś dowiedział, następnie zauważają dziewczynę w szaliku postanawiają za nią iść, po czym dowiadują się że to Kaleb pożywia się ludźmi i wymazuje im wspomnienia, w między czasie pojawiają się Lizzie i MG wszyscy oskarżają go o zabicie Dany. Potem jednak zmieniają zdanie gdy zauważają wychodzącą z lasu Danę, uważają że przechodzi przemianę w wampira, lecz gdy ta nagle zaczyna wypluwać wnętrzności rezygnują z tej wersji. Później Kaleb zwala winę na Landona ten próbuję się bronić, chodź nikt nie jest za nim, następnie wraca do szkoły i idzie do łazienki tam zauważa Connora któremu odpada skóra, ten orientuje się że nie jest człowiekiem. Potem wraca do przyjaciół i pokazuję im kawałek skóry Connora, Ci odkrywają prawdę. Po czym udają się do starego Młynu tam spotykają Rafaela i Josie którzy zostali uwięzieni w pajęczynie, Ci uwalniają się, a Hope wraz z Lizzie i Josie pokonują pająka którym stał się Connor. Wieczorem Landon przebywa nad jeziorem tam dołącza się do niego Hope, ten ma do niej żal że nie uwierzyła mu i że zostawiła go na lodzie, po czym kończy rozmowę i odchodzi. W Malivore Landon ma przejść testy, w którym ma dowiedzieć się co czyni go wyjątkowym że jest odporny na perswazję. Hope która sprawdza jego umiejętności, uważa że nie jest żadną istotą nadprzyrodzoną. Potem za pomocą wykrywacza kłamstw wypytuje go o jego przeszłość, mówi mu również że jeśli chce zostać w szkole to muszą dowiedzieć się kim jest. Potem Landon odnajduję Hope w altanie i mówi jej że miała mu pomóc, ta odpowiada że to nie jej wina że nie jest wyjątkowy, dodaję również że on jej nie obchodzi. Landon mając wykrywacz kłamst wie że ta kłamie, następnie zaczyna opowiadać że dorastał w rodzinach zastępczych i mu również nie było łatwo, po czym odchodzi w między czasie spotyka Jeda który jest zły że jego przyjaciel Rafael został samcem Alfa ze złości zaczyna go bić. Potem obok Landona czuwa Hope i Rafael, ten jest poobijany. Hope pyta się czy naprawdę czuje się tu bezpiecznie ten odpowiada że tak. Następnie wkurzony Rafael wraca z zebrania rady honorowej i mówi mu że większość osób zagłosowało by Landon opuścił szkołę, ten godzi się z wynikiem, po czym opuszcza szkołę Salvatore. Towarzyszy mu Hope która odprowadza go na dworzec i wręcza bilet do Nowego Orleanu i mówi że przyjaciel rodziny pomoże mu odnaleźć matkę, daje mu również magiczną bransoletkę i dodaję że gdy będzie potrzebował jej pomocy to ma nacisnąć guzik to ta się zjawi. Następnie obydwoje godzą się i żegnają, gdy nadjeżdża autobus Landon wciska guzik na brasolecie ta widzi to, odwraca się i dochodzi po między nimi do pocałunku. Wygląd zewnętrzny Landon ma czarne krótkie kręcone włosy i zielone oczy. Jest dość szczupły i nie za wysoki. Osobowość Landon jest nieśmiałym chłopakiem, często był prześladowany przez Connora i jego paczkę przyjaciół. Uważa też że uczniowie uczęszczający do Salvatore Boarding School są Bogaci. Ciekawostki Relacje Hope Mikaelson Landon i Hope poznali się w roku 2027 w byłej pracy Londona w Mystic Grill. Zaprzyjaźnili się ze sobą, lecz można było zauważyć, że nie dzielą się ze sobą tylko przyjacielskimi relacjami. Landon jednak wyjechał z Mysic Falls i stracił kontakt z Hope. Ponownie spotkali się dwa lata później gdy przybrany brat Landona, Rafael zmienił się w wilkołaka. Landon nie chciał zostawić najlepszego przyjaciela i wraz z nim udał się do szkoły Salvatore. Z przyczyn, że Landon nie jest istotą nadprzyrodzoną został umieszczony w areszcie szkoły. Hope często go tam odwiedzała, a ich przyjaźń przez to zaczynała się odradzać. Gdy Landon musiał opuścić szkołę pocałował Hope na pożegnanie. Landon stracił jednak zaufanie Hope kradnąc nóż ze szkoły, lecz pragnął ponownie je odzyskać bo widocznie mu na niej zależało. Gdy między radą uczniów, w której zasiadała Hope miała podjąć decyzję czy Landon zostaje w szkole, Mikaelson zagłosowała na "nie", gdyż wiedziała, że Landon nie czuję się bezpiecznie w szkole z nadprzyrodzonymi istotami. Hope wręczyła Landonowi bilet do Nowego Orleanu, gdzie ma tam na niego czekać, przyjaciel jej rodziny, który pomoże mu odnaleźć matkę. Ponownie Landon i Hope żegnają się pocałunkiem. Rafael Waithe Wystąpienia Wampiry: Dziedzictwo *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Maybe I Should Start From The End *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? = Galeria Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Wampiry: Dziedzictwo: Postacie główne Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:Ludzie